


Stay

by goldkhator



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Stay

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Почти человек  
 **Основные персонажи:** Джон Кеннекс, Дориан (DRN-0167)  
  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Слэш (яой), Романтика, Ангст, Hurt/comfort, Songfic  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC, Нецензурная лексика  
 **Размер:** Мини, 5 страниц  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+42 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Ничего не могу с собой поделать, если приходит в голову идея, она обязательно связана с Джоном и Дорианом, поэтому очередной фик об упрямости одного детектива и настойчивости его напарника.  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Сонгфик и снова Поэты Осени. При чем, уже который раз я случайно нахожу их песню после написания фика. Марко волшебник! Или его песни просто живут в моей душе ^^  
***  
одно матерное слово и парочка не совсем матерных))  
***  
Приятного чтения!   
---|---  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, - тихо, но уверенно произносит Дориан, сжав руку напарника, которой тот вцепился в подлокотник своего кресла.  
Джон впервые после возвращения на службу осознает по-настоящему, что останется совсем один, если с ней что-нибудь случится. Никто в управлении не относится к нему так, как она.  
Он поднимает голову и смотрит на напарника, будто только сейчас замечает его, но руку не убирает. Так приятно чувствовать чужое тепло… Дориан. У него есть Дориан.  
\- Я принесу тебе кофе, - Дориан старается поддержать изо всех сил, и Джон ценит это, только не считает нужным показать. Или боится. Боится относиться к андроиду, как к человеку, потому что слишком многих людей он уже потерял, андроид и вовсе кажется слишком реалистичным сном, чтобы в него верить. Слишком человечным он является.

Джон не находит в себе достаточно сил, чтобы отправить напарника в участок, когда тот вызывается отвезти детектива домой. Врач заверяет, что жизни капитана больше ничего не угрожает, и им лучше уйти отдыхать, но Джон не может смириться с самой ситуацией, которая снова, по его вине, привела к жертвам. Необдуманный поступок мог стоить ей жизни…  
\- Джон, пристегнись, пожалуйста, - просит Дориан, перебивая мысли детектива, он хочет хоть как-нибудь заполнить эту гнетущую тишину. Все слова, которые он может произнести, и все утешительные речи, которые он успел сочинить, пока они сидели в зале ожидания больницы, андроид решает держать при себе. Он просто будет рядом... если ему будет позволено.  
Детектив послушно пристегивается, но продолжает молчать, и Дориан больше не пытается заговорить.

Припарковавшись у Джона в гараже, Дориан молча ждет. Он ждет, что Джон сейчас скажет ему возвращаться на базу, причем пешком, конечно, но Кеннекс просто выбирается из машины и уходит. Дориан не знает, как Джон отреагирует, если он пойдет с ним, но все равно следует за детективом в его квартиру. Кеннекс никак не комментирует тот факт, что андроид вошел вслед за ним, он просто закрывает за ними дверь и сразу идет в ванную. Какое-то время Дориан слышит только шум льющейся воды.

\- Почему ты все еще здесь? – удивленно спрашивает Джон, выходя из ванной и вытирая лицо. Он думал, что Дориан давно ушел, компания детектива вряд ли интересна андроиду, но тот продолжает стоять посреди прихожей, где Джон его оставил минут двадцать тому назад.  
\- Я должен убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, - отвечает Дориан, и Джон не может прочесть ни единой эмоции в выражении его лица.  
\- Я в порядке, - бурчит по привычке Кеннекс, и чуть мягче добавляет: - Правда.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – склонив немного голову на бок, задает вопрос Дориан.  
Боже, Джон надеялся на подобный вопрос, он не хочет сейчас оставаться наедине с собой, но он не может заставить себя сказать «нет», поэтому едва заметно качает головой, уверенный, что андроид расценит правильно, и уходит в гостиную, облегченно выдыхает, когда слышит шаги за спиной.  
\- Разуйся и сними куртку, - беззлобно кидает Кеннекс через плечо, и Дориан останавливается, виновато улыбаясь. Джон, не глядя, отбрасывает мокрое полотенце и снимает майку, бросая ее прямо на пол, направляясь в спальню, чтобы переодеться.  
Дориан закатывает глаза, аккуратно ставя ботинки в углу, и думает о том, как еще это место не превратилось в свалку, если Джон повсюду раскидывает вещи.

Джон натягивает домашние шорты, в которых обычно ходит, и темную футболку, нисколько не заботясь о том, какое впечатление произведет на нежданного гостя.  
Он задается вопросом, почему андроид все еще здесь, почему не ушел? Почему ему так важно, в каком Джон состоянии?

\- Нянчить меня собрался? – шипит детектив, заметив, что Дориан убрал разбросанные им вещи.  
\- Если ты будешь вести себя, как маленький, - с улыбкой огрызается андроид и получает слабую улыбку в ответ. Это маленькая победа – Джон улыбается впервые с сегодняшнего утра.  
\- Займи себя чем-нибудь, только ничего не трогай, раз уж ты не собираешься оставить меня в покое, - снова бурчит детектив, отправляясь на кухню с твердым намерением отыскать там бутылку пива.  
\- Я могу приготовить тебе ужин, - тут же предлагает DRN и получает заинтересованный взгляд напарника, - или… я могу заказать твою любимую лапшу с доставкой на дом, - заканчивает он и наблюдает, как интерес сменяется разочарованием на лице человека, а потом Джон понимает, что напарник подкалывает его, и начинает смеяться.  
Нервное напряжение находит выход таким образом, и Дориан думает, что несколько минут недовольства человека стоят этого.  
Смех обрывается внезапно, и Джон понимает, что это может сейчас перерасти в полноценную истерику с битьем посуды и криками. Но Дориан не заслуживает такого поведения, поэтому Джон только тяжело вздыхает и трет ладонями лицо.  
\- Насчет «приготовить тебе ужин» я не шутил, - от шепота почти в самое ухо детектив вздрагивает и поднимает голову, но видит лишь спину андроида по-хозяйски распахивающего холодильник.  
Джону ничего не остается, как последовать за ним.  
\- М-да… - многозначительно выдает DRN, приподняв одну бровь.  
\- Эй, нечего критиковать содержимое моего холодильника! – возмущается детектив и заглядывает следом, в поисках пива.  
Пиво есть, но Дориан не позволяет ему взять бутылку.  
\- Сначала поешь, а потом, может быть, выпьешь пива.  
\- Да, мамочка, - язвит детектив и, нахмурившись, возвращается к столу, усаживаясь на высокий, барный стул.  
Джон наблюдает, как Дориан хозяйничает на его кухне и думает, что успел отвыкнуть от того, что кто-то о нем заботится. Анна была заботливой и любящей… ну, так ему казалось, во всяком случае, а теперь появляется Дориан, андроид с душой человека, и переворачивает мир детектива с ног на голову.

\- За что… я имею в виду, тебе никуда не надо, ну, там, к Руди? – спрашивает Джон, ковыряясь в рисе, который Дориан приготовил ему пять минут назад, и от которого идет восхитительный запах домашней пищи.  
\- Ешь, Джон, - с улыбкой отвечает андроид и проходит мимо настолько близко, что человек вздрагивает от тепла, исходящего от него.

***

Дориан стоит на балконе, упираясь руками в перила, и слушает ночь. Он любит ночной воздух, свежий ветер с океана и запах соленой воды.  
Он думает о том, почему Джон не прогнал его сегодня, позволил здесь остаться. Он не тешит себя никакими иллюзиями и надеждами, это все для людей, он знает точно, что его напарник видит в нем, и от романтики это очень далеко. Но он может позаботиться о нем, когда это потребуется, даже вопреки его желанию. Отрицание очевидного – это нормально для человека, пережившего то, что пережил Джон Кеннекс, это просто защитная реакция психики.  
От ночной тишины его отвлекает шум из спальни детектива. Джону снится кошмар. Дориан знает, что будить в такой ситуации нельзя. Все, что он может сделать, это устроиться рядом и успокаивающе погладить его по голове. Джон бы этого не одобрил, если бы проснулся, но Дориан все равно это делает.  
Кровать достаточно широкая, поэтому он располагается поудобнее и аккуратно обнимает напарника. Хмурый взгляд и пара «ласковых» слов обеспечены, а может Джон и вовсе прогонит его, но Дориан уверен, что оно того стоит в любом случае.

Спустя полчаса Джон просыпается в теплых объятиях, и это, пожалуй, самое приятное пробуждение за последние несколько месяцев. Он знает, чьи это теплые руки обнимают его, но не спешит вырываться или скандалить. Он разжимает пальцы, вцепившиеся в рубашку напарника, и все-таки делает слабую попытку освободиться. На самом деле, он пролежал бы так всю жизнь, но Дориан слишком заботлив и ласков сегодня, и Джон еще не решил окончательно, как реагировать на это.  
Руки андроида освобождают его, и Джон скатывается с кровати на пол, прижимаясь к ней спиной. Они оба молчат, потому что серьезно, что сказать в такой ситуации? Все это выглядит странно для Джона, и он не может понять свои эмоции по этому поводу.  
Джон ежится от холода – Дориан забыл закрыть балконную дверь, – но не двигается с места и только слышит в оглушающей ночной тишине, как напарник садится на его постели.  
\- Джон? – тихий оклик, и человек затылком снова чувствует это тепло, когда Дориан придвигается ближе.  
\- Все в порядке, - нехотя отзывается он.  
\- Тебе приснился кошмар. Как часто тебе снятся кошмары? – обеспокоенность в голосе Дориана немного успокаивает.  
\- Случается, - отвечает детектив и поднимается на ноги. Дориан отодвигается на другой край, но не встает с кровати. - Зачем тебе это? – спрашивает Кеннекс, - ты мой напарник, но ты не обязан дежурить около меня 24 часа в сутки.  
\- А что если я хочу этого? - отвечает андроид. В темноте Джон видит только слабые голубые отблески на его лице. Поколебавшись, он включает ночное освещение.  
\- Зачем? Ты мог бы быть сейчас в другом месте, а не слушать мое нытье…  
\- В другом месте? У Руди? Знаешь, он еще невыносимее, чем ты, - Джон слабо улыбается на подколку и чувствует облегчение.  
\- Альтернатива хорошая, да, - соглашается он и забирается обратно на кровать, устроившись с краю, Дориан остается на месте.  
\- Ты в моей постели, - замечает детектив, после нескольких минут молчания.  
\- Ты только сейчас решил возмутиться по этому поводу? – сарказм андроида заставляет человека только сильнее хмуриться.  
\- Дориан, что происходит? – задает он вопрос, поворачивая к андроиду голову. Он и правда хочет разобраться в мотивах своего напарника, потому что, это похоже…  
\- Тебе приснился кошмар, я…  
\- Я не об этом, черт! Хотя и об этом тоже. Это, - он неопределенно машет рукой в воздухе, - уже перешло рамки деловых отношений, тебе не кажется?  
\- Ты возражаешь?  
\- Мы не можем… - неуверенно начинает детектив, - еще не поздно все это прекратить, - зачем Джон упирается, он и сам не знает.  
\- Ты думаешь, это неправильно? Потому что я андроид?  
\- Ты только в этом видишь причину?  
\- А что тогда?  
\- Чувак, у тебя, блядь, огромный член в штанах!  
\- Мне казалось, в 21-вом веке с подобными предрассудками покончено.  
\- Это не предрассудок, - Джон не может признаться, что это страх. Сковывающий и заставляющий защищаться.  
\- Тогда что? Разве любовь имеет границы?  
\- Да какая к черту любовь, Дориан? – вспыхивает Кеннекс и, перекатившись, зло нависает над напарником, не придавая значения интимности этой позы.  
\- Что на самом деле тебя пугает, Джон? – решительно спрашивает андроид, игнорируя его слова и позу.  
\- Ты, мать твою! Какого черта все это значит? – Дориан отмечает, как поднимается давление и ускоряется сердцебиение человека. Они подошли к той черте, стерев которую, не смогут начертить ее обратно.  
\- Я – не она, Джон, - решается андроид и смело смотрит человеку в глаза. Джон, наконец, понимает, что это значит.  
\- Да пошел ты! – зло рычит детектив и тут же жалеет о своих словах – Дориан меняется в лице. Впервые Дориану кажется, что Джон говорит это серьезно. Пухлые губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску, глаза смотрят жестко, и Джон ежится от этого взгляда.  
\- Ты прав. Прости. Меня не должно быть здесь, сейчас, - произносит он, и Джон слышит обиду в его голосе, незаслуженную обиду, он осознает, что вовсе не это собирался сказать. Он не хочет, чтобы Дориан уходил. Давно не хочет. DRN приподнимается на локтях, очевидно, намереваясь выполнить просьбу, но детектив не двигается с места. Еще два удара сердца, и он окончательно признает, что ему нужен этот чертов андроид!  
\- Многое из того, что сейчас есть в моей жизни, не должно в ней быть… - произносит он и упирается ладонью напарнику в грудь, заставляя оставаться на месте, - но это точно не ты.  
Дориан хмурится, от виска до подбородка пробегает волна голубых искорок, но, кажется, он не отказался от идеи уйти. Джон не может его винить.  
\- Упрямый сукин сын, - говорит андроид и укладывается на место, выжидающе глядя на напарника.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, - шепчет детектив, игнорируя оскорбление. Спорить с собой больше нет смысла.  
Дориан начинает улыбаться, невесомо касаясь ладонью руки детектива, которой тот упирается в кровать, вторая по-прежнему у него на груди, и поднимается кончиками пальцев к шее. Джон наклоняется и обнимает напарника, утыкается носом куда-то ему под ухо и чувствует, как волна удовольствия подчиняет его тело, когда рука Дориана зарывается в его волосы на затылке, ласково поглаживая. Андроид крепко прижимает человека к себе.  
\- Дориан… - шепчет он, не зная, что сказать. Джон никогда не был мастером красноречия в подобных ситуациях. Губы андроида мягко касаются его шеи.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джон не-могу-не-облажаться Кеннекс, - слышит детектив спустя пару минут. Он отстраняется немного, чтобы посмотреть напарнику в лицо. Этого не может быть. Но Дориан на самом деле сказал это, и Джон знает, что это правда. Во взгляде андроида столько нежности, что щеки человека невольно начинают краснеть.  
\- Обязательно все испортить? - бурчит Кеннекс, защищаясь, и Дориан закатывает глаза, предпочитая промолчать. Андроид просто притягивает его обратно, и Джон снова заворачивается в тепло рук своего напарника. Он чувствует себя в большей безопасности, чем когда-либо в жизни. Он думает, что так, наверное, чувствуют себя в объятиях любимого человека.

Morning comes slow today  
Memories push through from yesterday  
Where will I be tomorrow  
What do I have to show  
  
From my life  
Stay  
I need you here for a new day to break  
Stay  
I want you near like a shadow in my wake  
  
Flow with life down the drain  
Memories and force of will sustain  
Where will I be tomorrow  
What will be left to show  
  
From my life  
Stay  
I need you here for a new day to break  
Stay  
I want you near like a shadow in my wake  
  
It's the little things  
Little things  
Little things  
That make the world  
  
Stay  
I need you here for a new day to break  
Stay  
I want you near like a shadow in my wake

7 апреля 2014


End file.
